


A Quiet Christmas at Home

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have a night to themselves, but Christmas is quiet when the children are gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Christmas at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta. Originally written for [](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[rillalicious](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/) for the 2014 [](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/profile)[smutty_claus](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/) I can't remember if Ginny went home for the Holidays in Chamber of Secrets, but for the purposes of this fic, she didn't. ;) This is far more vanilla than I usually write, but there is something about their sweetness that always makes me sigh. Theirs is a love eternal and it's probably why they are far and away one of my favourite duos. (I also threw in as many Charlie references as possible, as I know that he's a favourite of yours, darling!)

**Title:** A Quiet Christmas at Home  
**Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary** They finally have a night to themselves, but Christmas is quiet when the children are gone.  
**Length:** 1458  
**Warnings:** None really  
**Author's notes:** Thanks to my beta. Originally written for [](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/profile)[**rillalicious**](http://rillalicious.livejournal.com/) for the 2014 [](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/profile)[**smutty_claus**](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/) I can't remember if Ginny went home for the Holidays in Chamber of Secrets, but for the purposes of this fic, she didn't. ;) This is far more vanilla than I usually write, but there is something about their sweetness that always makes me sigh. Theirs is a love eternal and it's probably why they are far and away one of my favourite duos. (I also threw in as many Charlie references as possible, as I know that he's a favourite of yours, darling!)

 

_Christmas Eve, 1992_

Molly hurried around the kitchen, flitting from stove to table top. The fact was, there was nothing that needed to be done, and she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. This was the first Christmas that she hadn't had anyone to dote upon. All her children were at Hogwarts or off in Egypt or Romania _(and did they think to invite their parents for a visit, no they did not-- and don't think they weren't going to get an owl about that!)_. Her children did not need her anymore. They did. She knew they did. Somewhere. Deep down. When it wasn't Christmas she knew that. Still, it didn't stop her feeling melancholy when the house was empty on Christmas. Holidays weren't the same without stockings to fill and egg nog to make and children to send to bed before Father Christmas could make his yearly visit. Some of the magic was gone... which felt really silly when you were a witch!

And then there was Arthur working late at the Ministry when she was home alone on Christmas Eve. She would send the Minister himself a Howler about how he worked her husband far too hard if it would have made a difference. Also, the Ministry blocked Howlers. They were unreasonable gits like that. Sometimes Howlers were necessary... like on Christmas Eve when she was home alone. No children. No husband. No lover. If things continued on like this, she was going to have to consider taking one on. She never saw her husband after all.

Before going to the extreme of taking a lover, who would probably just be one more person to have to take care of, she remembered there was a bottle of bourbon that Bill and Charlie had kept hidden under a plank in their old room (the things she knew, that they had no idea she knew were too numerous to count!), and she had made the egg nog even though there were no children to drink it. Traditions were hard things to break.

Molly made her way up the rickety old staircase to what was now the twins' room, walked straight to Fred's bed, which had once belonged to Charlie, before he ran off to Romania and didn't even send his mother a Christmas card. No, she wasn't bitter at all. Not even a little bit. And he'd be getting no mincemeat pies next year. Not from her. Well, maybe just one. Romania was cold and he might need the food, after all. She got down on her knees and reached under the bed for the bottle of bourbon. There was a lot less than when she'd originally found it, so no doubt the twins had found the stash, but there was still half a bottle, which she seized and headed back to the kitchen, filled her glass with some rich, creamy egg nog and a whole lot of bourbon. Then, she sat herself on the sofa in front of the Christmas tree and watched the fairy lights blink on and off as she drank.

Two cups in, and quite tipsy, she heard the door in the kitchen open and the footsteps of her husband as they sought her out.

"Molly dear?" Arthur inquired. She heard him stomp the snow from his shoes. Good thing, too. If he had got water on her floor, she might have clocked him.

"In here. Spending Christmas alone. Just me, some egg nog, and a lot of stolen liquor. At least the bourbon is here to keep me company." Her tone was flat, if a bit slurred. She did not get up. She hadn't even placed a Warming Charm on his dinner. She was angry, whether it was his fault or not, and he could eat his Christmas goose cold and greasy.

Arthur stood in the doorway. "I--um-- well, you know, I couldn't very well not go into the office when I was called. There was-- stolen liquor? Did you knock over the corner shop then?"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "It's Christmas."

"You don't care that you stole liquor? It's really not like you to resort to thievery, love." Arthur winked at her and she giggled, a mixture of the liquor and her affection for that wink.

"I don't care that you were called into the office. It's Christmas, and Christmas is for families." She snarled. "Not that anyone told our rotten children."

Arthur pulled a package from behind his back. "Look what Percy sent. The owl dropped it on the step outside as I was coming in. Looks like he sent you all his homework so you could gloat to your friends."

Molly took another long swig. "He is officially my favourite."

"Bill and Charlie both sent cards. I got them at the office and brought them home. There were some problems with foreign relations, so they didn't want to risk sending them to the house for fear they'd be lost. I haven't opened them. I left them on the table for you."

"Oh, look, I have three children I can love again."

Arthur went back into the kitchen and returned with his own cup of egg nog and a refill for his wife, not even looking once at his plate of cold Christmas goose. He scooted next to Molly on the sofa. "Listen."

"Are you hearing things, Arthur?"

"No," he whispered. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"What are you on about, Arthur? I don't hear a thing."

"I know. The silence is beautiful. Do you realise this is the first time since you were pregnant with Bill that we've been free to spend Christmas however we want it? Just you and me?"

Molly made an attempt at playing footsy, but her intoxication level was rising and she gave Arthur a sharp kick to the shin. "What are you hinting at, you randy old goat?"

"Poetry and bourbon do not a happy marriage make," Arthur said under his breath. He gave his shin a rub and pulled Molly close to him.

"What are you nattering on about, Arthur?"

"Nothing, dear."

"Well, why aren't you kissing me?"

"I thought you were still angry."

"I am," she replied. "But don't we have the best shags when I'm angry?"

Chuckling, Arthur kissed her with sharp smack on the lips. "We did conceive at least five of our seven children after some pretty spectacular arguments. Do you remember the first time we had make up sex?"

"Do I ever! It was after the Yule Ball, Seventh year, and I was wearing the most gorgeous pink dress robes, but I caught you watching Mary Ellen Casterman. I swear those robes she had on were _not_ regulation length!"

Arthur licked his lips. "No, they most certainly were not."

Molly gave him a shove. "You're terrible." She chuckled and kissed his weathered cheek.

He wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "I miss them too," he whispered, "but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to have you all to myself. When's the last time we got naked outside the bedroom?"

"Not counting that time in your office when you forgot your lunch?" Molly asked. "Thank Merlin, Perkins didn't show up for work that day!"

Arthur pushed her deeper into the sofa and began to slide his hand under her skirt. His fingers slid into the side of her knickers and she bucked against him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Arthur, let's get on with it!" Molly demanded in a slur. "You know what bourbon does to me." She took out her wand to remove both of their clothes, but fearing for his safety, Arthur did it first. A bourbon-filled Molly's aim was rarely true.

"Gorgeous," he whispered looking at her naked body laid before him.

"Hardly," she replied, as she always did. "I'm no twenty year old beauty."

"Who wants that?" he said, with all sincerity. "We've earned every grey hair, every wrinkle, every line. We earned them together, too. Makes them all the more special, yeah?"

Molly kissed him hungrily, drawing his hardness into her, bucking against his every stroke and thrust. He knew just where to touch her, how to match her pace, knew her body as well, or better than, he knew his own. She came quickly under his ministrations and he followed, reaching his climax, just as a fire lit in the fireplace and Bill and Charlie squealed, "Surprise! We came home for Christmas!"

Bill nearly vomited at the sight before him of naked entwined limbs that were never meant to be seen by any son.

Charlie's biggest concern was, "Mum drank our liquor! Is nothing safe in this house?"


End file.
